Another Lily and James Story
by Lady of the Rings
Summary: Lily's problems: Petunia, Potter, Voldemort, Potter, exams, oh, and Potter. How will she deal with it all and- I can't write summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi! I'm Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I own Harry Potter and am quite rich. You know I'm working on an eighth book and- sorryt, myfriend tied ne up for lying and i am typing with my nose. i'll just have to bkeepndreaming. nihgt!oh, right chapter. sorry.

Chapter 1

"Have a good year and we'll see you at Christmas", Mr. Evans said, hugging his daughter. Lily hugged him back and ran towards the scarlet train. She walked down the aisles looking for an empty compartment. "LILY!" She turned around to see her three closest friends running towards her. "Hi Mary, hi Adhira, hi Alice. How are you guys?" They all chatted about their summers as they found an empty compartment and sat down.

"So Adhira, how's your brother?" Mary asked timidly. Lily and Alice shared a smile. They knew Mary fancied Adhira's twin brother, Meghnad Patil. Adhira laughed. She knew it too and approved. After all, they were alike, shy, timid, smart, good looking. Mary was quite stunning with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Adhira had black hair and brown eyes like the rest of her family. "He's fine. He might try out for the quidditch team if he isn't overcome by nerves." They laughed until a voice said, " Do my eyes decieve me? Do I hear students laughing and having fun when they should be silently studying?" The girls looked over and saw Sirius Black standing in the doorway with the other Mauraders.

Adhira sighed. "Just because we're good students doesn't mean we don't have fun." James Potter laughed. "I find that hard to beleive." Lily stood. " What's that supposed to mean?" Potter brushed his jet black bangs out of his hazel eyes but they promptly fell back into its original place. "For a good student, she's not to bright, eh Padfoot?" Sirius shook his head. "It means you are such goody-two-shoes that your idea of fun is studying for exams." "Excuse me?" Lily responded. The others (minus James) winced. They knew the tone she was using. Another Lily/James fight was on its way.

"Just saying. At least our idea of fun is actual fun." James replied, oblivious to her tone. Lily clenched her fists. " So your saying fun is acting like an egotistical moron whose big head could pop any second? Your idea of fun is pretending to own the school and jinxing any kid you think is below you?" "No, I jinx kids who _are_ below-" James was cut of by Lily's fist connecting with his face. James held a hand to his bloody and probably broken nose. He walked out and the Marauders followed. Lily could've sworn she heard Sirius mutter, "Nice one, Lils" as he left."Go Lily!" Adhira cheered. Lily smiled. "You have no idea how much fun that was. Did you hear him? Ugh. He seriously irritates me." The girls nodded and Lily sat down again.

"So was Petunia any different this summer?" Mary asked, changing the subject. Lily laughed drily. "If you call her calling me a freak instead of weirdo diifferent, then yes." The girls sighed. Petunia was a constant thorn in Lily's side. They continued talking and teasing Mary about her crush until the train pulled into Hogsmeade. The girls ran to get a carriage to themselves. At the castle they eagerly awaited the feast.

Once the sorting was over Dumbledore stood and the Hall quieted instantly. "Welcome to another year at hogwarts. First I would like to inform _everyone_ that the Forbbiden Forest is, well, forbbiden. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch has a list of Zonko's products that are banned here. You may check his office for the details. Fourth years and above are able to go to this years Christmas, Halloween, and end of year dances. That is all. Dingledot and flibajibit." He sat down as the feast appeared.

They all dug in until Sirius plopped down in the seat next to Lily. "Hey Lils! How was your summer? Mine was rotten. Do you remember the spell to fix a broken nose? I forgot." Lily stiffened and answered evenly. "NEVER call me Lils. Ever. My summer was rotten as well. Sorry about yours. Yes I remember, and do you ever pay attention in class?"

"Why can't I call you Lils? Sorry about your summer, we should vent sometime. Can you tell me the spell? No," he counted the answers off on his fingers. Lily held in a laugh and answered. "None of your business. I don't vent. Why should I? Not that surprised." Sirius smiled at her continuing the game and said," It is my business i it involves my Lily- Flower. How can you not vent? Cause it's the friendly thing to do. Thank you, I try hard for that rep."

Lily sighed. " Not telling you. I just don't. James isn't my friend. Nobody says rep. I'm tired of this game." She shoveled the last bit of food into her mouth, stood up, and left the Hall. "Episkey," Adhira whispered to Sirius as she also left, followed by Mary and Alice. Sirius smiled and went back to the Marauders. This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is fourth year. James starts falling in love with Lily this year, bothers her in fifth and sixth year, then Lily falls in love with James in year seven.

Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned Harry Potter or anything famous I'd be on fanfiction?

Chapter 2

"Prongs, you lazy bum, WAKE UP!" James jumped out of bed and landed with a _thump_ on the floor. "More like bruised bum", he muttered."Why, pray tell, are you waking me up at," he checked his watched and jumped up. "We only have half an hour to get dressed, eat breakfast, and go to class!" Sirius laughed. You mean _you_ have half an hour." James looked around and saw the others were gone and Sirius was dressed and munching on some toast. He jumped up, punched Sirius in the jaw and ran to the bathroom.

On his way to the hospital wing, Sirius ran into Lily. "Why are you going to the _Wing de Hospital_?" "I... uhh... tripped... and.. uhh... hurt my ankle." Sirius raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They walked in silence until Sirius said, "So why was your summer so rotten?" Lily was silent then said suddenly, "I think my ankle's better. Bye!" She ran off leaving a very confused Sirius Black.

At lunch a beautiful parrot flew in and dropped a letter on Lily's plate. Sirius craned his neck to see Lily as she used her wand to burn the unopened letter. "What's so interesting about Evans, Padfoot?" "She won't tell me why she hates being called Lils, why she had a rotten summer and why she's going to the hospital wing. And she just burned a letter she never read." James shrugged. "Who cares? It's just Evans." Sirius shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

"Ok, what was that letter and why did you burn it?" Alice asked. Lily searched her mind for an answer. " The Slytherins are sending me curses. You know, for being a Mudblood." " Evans, don't ever let me hear you say that again." Lily looked up and saw the Marauders had entered the common room. Sirius was looking at her with a stern expression. "Why do you care?" Sirius shook his head and walked away, followed by James and Peter. Remus looked at Lily. "He's a Black. His family is one of those prejudiced Pure-Blood types. He's not though. That's why he ran away. He lives with James now." Lily nodded as he walked away.

"I feel so bad for him," Adhira sighed. "Imagine living with someone that hates you for no good reason." Mary coughed and nodded towards Lily. Adhira's eyes widened in recognition. "I mean, his whole family hates him. He has no one besides the Marauders. And I'll bet Peter doesn't do much consoling. I wish there was something I could do..." She trailed off, gone from the real world and into Adhira-Land. Lily, Mary, and Alice had lots of jokes about how Adhira- Land was a magical country where it was always spring and full of dogs, horses, music, and Italian food. Once she was gone, she never came back for a while.

Just then, Meghnad came over to them and sat next to his sister. Lily heard Mary's sharp intake of breath as he turned towards her. "My sis off in her land again? How much you wanna bet this time? I say one Galleon she's riding a horse." Lily laughed. " Nah, she's probably rocking out at a Linkin Park concert." "No! She's eating pizza!" Alice scoffed. Mary shook her head. " She's thinking about Sirius." Just then Adhira looked at them. " I know spmething I can do for Sirius!" She jumped up and ran out of the room, not seeing everybody pass Mary a Galleon.

* * *

"I'm just saying, a world without cheese is like a world without pranks." Sirius finished as they walked into their room. James shook his head. "You can live without cheese. Pranks are a necessity." Remus looked at his friends in wonder. They were actually having a debate about this at- he checked his watch- 11 pm. Peter was thinking hard, trying to decide whose side to take.

Sirius plugged his ears saying, "LALALALALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOU!" as he went into the bathroom. Peter lay on his bed and fell asleep instantly, still in his robes. Frank Longbottom, who **was** asleep, sat up. "Please, can you guys at least _try_ to be quiet." James, who was banging on the bathroom door telling Sirius to hurry up, didn't hear. Remus gave Frank an apologetic look and was just walking to his bed when there was a knock on the door. Remus opened the door and to his surprise saw Adhira standind there panting. Remus opened his mouth, but Adhira was quicker. "When is Sirius' birthday?" "Two weeks from Saturday. Why...?" But Adhira had already run away.

James walked over to remus, his face covered in toothpaste. "Who was that?" Remus told him what happend. James sighed. "Is it just me or have all the girls acting weird lately?" For once, Remus actually agreed with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! NO ONE ON FANFICTION OWNS THE STUFF THEY WRITE FOR. THE POINT OF FANFICTION IS TO NOT OWN EVERYTHING! I also do not own the song Falling Inside the Black. In my story, Lily wrote it. But really Skillet did. although I tweaked it so it would fit my story.

Chapter 3

Lily ran to the dungeons as fast as her legs would carry her. She had tripped on the stairs and spilled everything in her bag and was running late for Potions. She checked her watch. Scratch that. She _was_ late for Potions. It was only the second week of school and she was already in trouble. At least Slughorn loved her so it wouldn't be too bad. She burst thruogh the door and saw Slughorn looking at her.

"Sorry Professor. I tripped and spilled everything and... sorry." Lily stammered as she ent to sit next to Severous Snape. She was so happy they got to sit togethor. Slughorn usually didn't like putting friends together but as Lily and Severous were his best students, he allowed it. Slughorn nodded at her and continued ranting about Amortentia. Lily kept her eyes on the teacher but wrote a note to Sev at the same time, a trick she learned during Transfiguration.

_Sev! How was your summer? You weren't home. I missed you._

_Lily. I was visiting a friend. I missed you to. Alot._

_Sev. You should be ashamed. I was all alone with Petunia._

_Lily. Sorry._

_Sev, It's okay. It's good to see you again._

_Lily. Yeah. :)_

Suddenly a paper airplane landed on her desk. She turned and saw James and Sirius smirking at her. Rolling her eyes she opened the paper.

_Why so smiley Lily-bell?_

Lily smirked and sent back,

_I thought you weren't here._

She saw the two prats frown, scribble something, and sent the note back.

_Ouch. Why so snappy? Is it because of your rotten summer? Wanna tell Uncle Sirius all about it?_

_No._

_Please?_

_No._

_Why?_

_You're a prat._

_That's mean!_

_Heh heh._

"Miss Evans," she looked up at her name and saw Slughorn looking at her. "Would you like to come up and tell us what this potion smells like to you." Lily got up and walked over to the cauldren. "Uhh... Flowers... Grass... Fresh paint... and that muggy smell from after it rains." Slughorn nodded and she went to her seat. "I would like all of you to write me an essay on Amortentia by next lesson. Two rolls, no less." Everyone groaned. And filed out of the class. Severous went to Transfiguration and Lily walked towards the Common room for her spare.

As she was walking she felt some one sling an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and her green eyes met Sirius' grey ones. "Hey," he muttered. Lily shrugged his arm off and sighed. "You're persistent," she said. He nodded, moaning, "Please satisfy my curiousity! Please! I'll understand." Lily looked at him. "Really? Do you have an older sister who is insanely annoying and thinks she's better than you because your... different?"

Sirius shook his head. "I have a younger brother who is insanely annoying and thinks he's better than me because I'm different." Lily's eyes shone with sympathy. Sirius continued. "My family is one of those prejudiced pure- blood families who thinks Muggle- borns are scum. And they're all in Slytherin. I hate Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor. I like Muggle- borns. I have a sense of humour. I hate You- Know- Who. I'm all sweet and innocent." Lily snorted and Sirius smiled. "So why do you and your sister always fight?"

"Well. She's jealous that I'm a witch but doesn't admit it. Instead she calls me names and blames everything on me. We used to me so close... she was Tuney and I was Lils," she finished in a whisper. Sirius' eyes widened in recognition. "So, when I called you Lils..." Lily nodded. "Lily, i know it's three weeks away but, will you go to the Halloween ball with me? Oh, and not as a couple. I kind of just see you as a sister." She smiled. "Yes. I see you as a somewhat irritating cousin anyway." Sirius laughed and pulled her into a tight but comforting embrace.

"Sirius? Lily?" They jumped about a foot back and turned to see James staring at them, his mouth open. "What the heck?" Lily rolled her eyes. "He just gave me a hug. Gosh, Potter, lighten up." She gave Sirius a 'tell anyone about my sister and you're dead' look, smiled and left.

* * *

Lily sat on her bed strumming her guitar. Playing music always made her feel better. She looked at her music sheets. She had the instrumental part done but still needed lyrics. She was happy her roommates were gone. Nobody knew she wrote songs. Nobody. She thought for a while when it hit her. Why not write a song about how she felt about Petunia. she cast a spell so the words she said would appear on the pages.

_Tonight I'm so alone_  
_This sorrow takes a hold_  
_Don't leave me here so cold_  
_(Never want to be so cold)_

_Your voice used to be so kind_  
_Your voice used to give me life_  
_I've waited all this time,_  
_I've wasted so much time_

_Don't leave me alone_  
_Cause I barely see at all_  
_Don't leave me alone, I'm-_

Lily heard footsteps and quickly put her song and guitar away, just pulling out her book when the door burst open. Adhira and Alice walked in. "Hey Lily- kokarily," Adhira said. Lily raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Adhira loved manipulating her name. "Shall we go down the steps to the hall of greatness to enjoy a lovely luncheon?" She rolled her eyes. Adhira was weird, but you just have to love her. Most of the time. Lily nodded and they all went down to lunch.

_Meanwhile..._

James and Sirius walked to the library. James kept glancing at his best friend. Finally he asked his question. "Are you and Evans... together?" Sirius suddenly started laughing really hard. When he calmed down he said, "No way! She was upset so I comforted her. We only see each other as brother and sister. Nothing more."

They entered the library, saw Remus sitting at a table and joined him. After ten minutes of working, Sirius stood and said, "I'm getting a book from the Potions section. You guys want anything?" "Nothing." Remus said. " I'll have a medium hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream." James joked. Sirius rolled his eyes and walked away.

A few minutes later, Sirius returned and handed James... a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream. Remus and james stared at Sirius, confused. "Where did you go?"

"To the Potions section."

"How'd you get this?"

"Get what?"

"This hot chocolate!"

"What are you... Whoa! Where'd you get the hot chocolate?"

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"How would I know?"

"You gave me it!"

"What are you talking about?"

James looked at Sirius, completely lost. "Whatever, let's go to lunch."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I am not jk rowling.

I only got 3 reviews. *sniff* Please review. Please.

Chapter 4

**One month later.**

Adhira was fast asleep, dreaming about coke when water spilled all over her face. She jumped up and came crashing to the floor. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED TO NOT WAKE ME UP ON WEEKENDS! EVER HEARD THE PHRASE NEVER TICKLE A SLEEPING DRAGON!" Lily and Mary laughed. "It's not funny! Why are you waking me up at" she checked her watch, "twelve on a weekend. You guys know you're not allowed to wake me up until at least 3 pm."

"We have to get dress robes for the Halloween Ball."

"THAT"S THREE WEEKS AWAY!"

"I know, we don't have that much time." Lily shook her head. Adhira took a deep breath. "How about we do this when it's NOT early in the morning." Mary laughed. "It's NOT morning." Adhira sighed. "Fine. I'll get ready. But just letting you know, you better watch out. I never forget it when people wake me up. Especially by water."

Adhira went into the bathroom and was out in three minutes. Lily and Mary gaped at her. "How do you do that so fast?" Adhira rolled her eyes. "I don't wear make-up, I just put my hair in a pony, and... yeah. Where's Alice?" "With Frank." The girls looked at each other and went down the stairs.

* * *

"So, Prongs, with whom shall thou be going to the ball with?" Sirius asked at breakfast. James shrugged. " I might ask Lea Dewston, and if she says no- pfft, who am I kidding, she won't say no to me. What about you guys?" Peter and Remus shrugged but Sirius just helped himself to some more bacon. "Padfoot, who are you going with?" Remus asked slowly. "You promise not to get mad?"

"As long as she isn't a Slytherin. And is a she."

"Lily. Evans."

James' eyes widened in shock. "Evans? You're going with Evans? I thought you don't fancy her!"

"I don't! We're going as friends. Anyways, I fancy... some one else."

"Who?"

"dhra"

"Who?"

"No one"

James raised his eyebrows but let it go. He was thinking about a certain green-eyed redhead. He couldn't believeher and Sirius were friends. She wasn't a very likeable person. She only cared about her studies. He had never seen her without a book and all she talked about were classes and how much she hated him. Now that he didn't understand. How could any girl _not_ like him. He was attractive, smart, funny, and an amazing Quidditch player. Not that he cared. He didn't like Evans, he didn't care that she hated him.

_Or do you? _Said an annoying voice in his ear. He shook his head. He and Evans had hated each other since they first met on the train. Nothing had changed. Granted, she had grown rather attractive, with her long auburn always falling out in waves down her back, her pale skin looking smooth, like cream, and her eyes. Oh yes, her eyes were like twin emeralds, bright and sparkly. James cringed inwardly. He had just spent five minutes thinking about how attractive Evans was.

As he walked to Hogsmeade with his friends he kept repeating to himself, _I do not like Evans, I do not like Evans. Yes you do,_ said the annoying voice. James shook his head again and looked at all the Zonko's products.

* * *

"How about this one?" Lily asked. "It looks exactly like every other one you tried on but blue."Adhira groaned. "Just choose the green one and let's go!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why the green?" "Because it looks like grass. Now hurry up, I need a new pointy stick."

"What happened to the one you had?"

"It broke when I used it on Amos Diggory for cheating on Mary. He really does have a thick skull."

Lily laughed and went back into the changing room as Mary came out in dress robes of dark purple. "You broke your pointy stick for me? I feel so special. So, what do you think of these?"

"Their beautiful, get them and LET'S GO!" Mary laughed and went back to the change room. Once they were changed they went to a little thrift store and foint a sharp pointy stick for Adhira, went to th Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer and to restock on coke as Adhira and Lily, being Muggleborn, were addicted to it. Well, Adhira was addicted to it, Lily liked it. Madame Genevive was the mother of the second year Lily tutors, Rosmerta, so she ordered some for them.

When they were done they went to Zonko's for Adhira to stock up on prank supplies. They made a good team: Adhira's evil mind, Lily's knowledge on Charms, Mary sneakiness, Alice's distracting abilities. Really the only differences between them and the Marauders was that they were less arrogant, studied, only pranked for revenge, were girls, and nobody knew what they were capable of, with the exception of Adhira and her pointy stick.

At the end of the day the tired girls dropped their purchases in their room and went down to dinner.

* * *

James speared a potato and stuffed it in his mouth. Lea had excitedly agreed to go to the ball with him but for some reason he wasn't to excited about it. The little voice inside his head kept saying he liked Evans and he spent the entire day having an internal arguement. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice saying, "Hey guys." James looked up and his traiter of a stomach flipped a bit. Lily was standing next to him with her friends. Adhira smiled at Remus. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" Remus, and all the Marauders in fact, looked quite taken aback. "Uhh, sure." Adhira's smile grew. "Kay. See you later." The girls walked away.

"Well that was random," James said. Remus shrugged. "Whatever. Adhira's nice if you're not in her bad books and she's funny."

"And she's pretty," Sirius mumbled.

James fought back a laugh. "Adhira? You fancy Adhira?" Sirius' face turned rather red. "Maybe." Remus' jaw dropped. "Oh Pads, I'm sorry. If I knew I would've said no!" Sirius shook his head. "No, it's okay. I wouldn't want her to feel sad. Just, don't try anything on her." Remus nodded. "I woudn't anyway. You know I don't want to get close to anyone because of my...er... condition."

"Speaking of which, tomorrow is your time." James said. The others nodded and they all went up to their dorm. Frank was already asleep as they got ready for bed. Three of the Marauders fell asleep instantly while one of them was having a mental debate about a certain redhead.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, this is my fastest update so far. I'm so proud! During fourth year I will focus more on James than lily as he is realizing he likes/loves her and she's unchanging, except for her hatred growing.

I own NADA. ZILCH. ZIP. Except me and my friend came up with the girls' nicknames. I'm Madfoot. She's Loony.

* * *

**Day of the ball.**

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! I WILL NOT! NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! HAVE MERCY!" Adhira was tied to a chair with Lily, Alice, and Mary standing over her, holding make-up. Lily tried to put some lipstick on her but Adhira jerked her head away.

Suddenly, the door burst open and three of the Marauders came in with their wands out.

"Where are the Death Eate- oh. Hey, Adhira," Sirius said as they put their wands away. James looked at Lily and felt his stomach flip again. _No. Bad stomach!_ James thought. Lily had already done her make-up and looked absolutely gorgeous. Adhira glared at Sirius.

"Don't 'hey Adhira' me. This is a matter of life and death. Help me."

Sirius looked thoughtful and said, "What's in it for me?"

Adhira gave him puppy dog eyes. "I'll think about considering maybe liking you?"

Sirius put on an arrogant smirk. "Don't you already like me?"

Adhira turned serious (ha. sirius. serious. lol). "This is no time for jokes. Help me and... I won't dislike you."

Sirius sighed and waved his wand, freeing Adhira, who ran up and hugged him. "Thank you! You know, I might share my cheese with you tomorrow." Sirius' eyes widened. "You like cheese too?" Lily laughed, making James' stomach flip again. "She's obsessed with it. And coke. And her pointy stick." "Coke?" James asked.

Lily sighed. "A muggle drink that tastes really good." "Can I try some?" James asked.

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Then no. Adhira loves her coke."

The mentioned suddenly spoke. "How did you guys get up here? The stairs are jinxed." The Marauders smirked. "Broomsticks," they said at once. James thought he saw Lily stiffen but shook it off. James continued. "That's why Wormtail isn't here. He's not the best flier." Adhira brightened. "Do you know when Quidditch tryouts are? Do you need a Beater?" "No and yes," said James. Suddenly Lily moved forward and pushed the boys out of the room. "Okay, bye! We need to get ready." "Until tonight, Lilypad," Sirius said solemnly.

When they were gone they resumed preparing. The girls said they would let Adhira go without make-up, if they could do her hair, which she agreed to unwillingly. As they got ready Alice spoke. "You know those nicknames they have for each other? We should have some of our own." The girls nodded.

"I know," Adhira said. "Mary, who's quiet and shy like Remus, could be Loony. You know, Moony-Loony. I, the loud Sirius one, could be... Madfoot!" The girls laughed. Lily pondered for a moment and said, "How about Prongs- Wrongs?" The girls nodded. "You should be Wrongs," Alice said. "It would ironic as you're never wrong. I, a criminal mastermind could be... Wormtail-Earnjail?" The girls laughed. Lily silenced them and said,

"We are hereby Misses Loony, Earnjail, Madfoot and Wrongs. Isn't it funny that we get our nicknames from our enemies?" Adhira shook her head. "Only one of them is an enemy and he's YOUR enemy. We like the Marauders. Remus is sweet, Sirius is funny, James is annoying, yes, but it's amusing when you two fight, and Peter... is Peter." Lily looked at them. "You like them? Alright I can understand some of that but Potter? You like Potter?" Alice shrugged. "Well, not LIKE him. Just, don't despise him."

Lily shook her head. "Whatever. We are finished, glamorous, and ready to have fun!" They looked at each other. Lily's hair was down in beautiful waves with a gold clip to keep her bangs from falling in her face. Her green dress robes were accented with gold jewellery, shoes, and green eyeshadow.

Alice was wearing a shocking pink dress accented with silver, her dark hair tied in an elegant knot at the back of her head. Mary's purple robes looked beautiful with the onyx stone jewellery and her light hair clipped to the side.

Adhira wore torquoise robes that complimented her skintone perfectly. She wore silver jewellery and her long hair was braides with silver ribbon. They all looked stunning. They took a deep breath and went down the stairs.

* * *

The Marauders waited in the common room for their dates with Meghnad and Frank, shifting uncomfortably in their dress robes. James' date was in Ravenclaw, but they wanted to go down together so they waited for Sirius and Remus' dates. Peter's date, a bubbly third year named Crystal, was already there, hanging on Peter's arm.

"Aha," Sirius shouted, looking at his watch. "It's 8:29. Lily said she'd come down at 8:30. If she doesn't come down in the next minute, she'll be late for the first time. She'll never live it down!" Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius began counting down the seconds and then, with ten seconds to spare, the girls came down the stairs.

Sirius cursed under his breath but stopped when he saw the girls. James was sure his mouth was open, but he was frozen, eyes glued on Lily. Mary had shyly taken Meghnad's arm and they left, followed by Alice and Frank. Adhira waited impatiently, holding Remus' hand. Lily smiled at Sirius. "You look lovely, Lily Petal," he said. For some reason, James felt a surge of jealousy, but he shook it off. "Okay, let's go!" He shouted. They all walked through the potrait hole and descended the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Lea ran up to James and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my god, this is going to be SO fun! I have been, like, counting down the days since you asked me. Oh, I'm so excited. My friends kept saying you'd ditch me, but their just jealous, because I am going to the ball with _James Potter_! You look dashing in those dress robes. What do you thing of mine?" She finished, gesturing to her bubblegum pink robes.

James smiled and lead her away. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and sniggered. Lily rubbed her head. "Well, I have a headache now." The others laughed. "Nothing a dance can't fix!" Sirius said. He started dragging her away Adhira called, "Good luck, Wrongs!" Lily smiled and shouted over her shoulder, "Later Madfoot!"

"What?" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow as they entered the Great Hall, which was breathtaking in black and orange with live bats and such. Lily just smirked and they began to dance. Lily was enjoying herself immensely. Sirius was a great dancer and kept cracking jokes to keep the mood light and friendly. Lily spotted Remus and Adhira dancing nearby and smiled. Adhira seemed to be enjoying herself. She was about to point this out to Sirius when she noticed he was glaring at Remus. _Sirius likes Adhira?_ she thought. she smirked with the knowledge.

"Let's get something to drink." Sirius nodded and they went to sit at one of the tables. The rest of the ball passed uneventfully, except for Sirius clenching his fists when Adhira gave Remus a peck on the cheek. Soon the last song had played and everyone went back to their dorms to talk into the night.

* * *

"okay, what is up with those names they have for each other?" Sirius asked as they climbed into bed. "What names?" James asked. Remus replied. "I asked Adhira. They came up with nicknames for each other. Mary's Loony, Alice's EarnJail, Adhira is madfoot, and Lily is Wrongs." James felt an odd sense of pleasure when he heard lily's nickname came from his. James sighed. He was just tired. Surely a good night's sleep was all he needed. He turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

"That was such an amazing night," Adhira said as they sat in a circle in the middle of their room. "Remus is so sweet and cute. This was the best night of my entire life." Lily bit her lip. " What about Sirius? He's cute, funny and can be sweet, sort of, at times..." Adhira looked at her. "Are you developing a crush on _Sirius Black? _One of the most wanted bachelors in school with a huge head to rival even James'? I am very dissapointed in you." Lily fell silent. Adhira seemed so happy with Remus but Sirius had looked at her with such adoration... _I wonder if someone will ever look at me like that? I wonder if anyone will ever love me as much as Sirius loves Adhira, or Mary and Meghnad love each other? _She thought. Lily shook her head and spced back into the conversation, unaware of the Slytherin dreaming about her, and a Gryffindor trying not to.

**AN**

**Sorry that took so long. I'mkind of on a computer ban and have to use my brother's laptop, and he's at university and only comes home every other week, so... yeah. I am not getting enough reviews so I will make a deal with you all.**

**The first person to guess Dumbledore's favorite flavor of jam gets a magical prize. Also, if you review an answer, please add some constructive criticism or something. **

**Let the competition BEGIN!**

**Hint: Look in book 6**


	6. Chapter 6

HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! What's new people? here is chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I **WISH** I owned Harry Potter. But I don't so... yeah. On with the story!

* * *

"Prongs? Prongs? PRONGS!"

James jumped up as a shock went through him. He had fallen out of his bed at some point and lay on the floor in a bundle of blankets. Sirius and Remus stood over him. "What? What happened? Where's Wormtail?" He asked. Remus helped him up as Sirius answered.

"Wormtail went to breakfast. As for you, You seemed to be having a wonderful dream, so, naturally, I HAD to wake you up. You weren't waking up so we- er, I- pushed you off the bed and eventually used a Shocking Hex. We heard you mumble Lily a couple of times. What were you doing in your dream?"

James ignored him and went to have his shower. The entire time, repeating _I do not like Evans _in his head. He went down to breakfast where Sirius was waitin, eyebrows raised. Sighing, James said, "Fine I had a dream about me and Evans. Together. Happy?" He blushed. Sirius broke into a grin. "AWWW! You would be SO cute together! Prongsie and-" James hastily covered his mouth with his hand. "Shut it. It was just a dream."

Suddenly, the doors opened and Lily walked in, deep in conversation with Snape. James and Sirius exchanged looks and stood. "Hey, Snivelly! You're dripping slime everywhere. Filch has enough muck to clean with the rest of your house," James called. Lily stepped between them as wands were drawn. "Stop it, Potter! He didn't do anything! Can't you just leave him alone?" James laughed. "Please Evans, Mind your own business. We're big boys now." Lily's expression hardened. "He's my friend."

"Something I'll never understand."

"There's lots of things you'll never understand."

As James opened his mouth to retort, the post arrived and the owls came swooping down. Two owls came and dropped letters onto Lily's head and flew away. She looked at one, crumpled it up and stuffed it in her pocket, then opened the next one. While she read the letter, James sent a quick jinx at Snape, causing him to grow boils all over him. Before Snape could attack, there was a sharp intake of breath and Lily ran out of the room, Snape running after her, as a fellow Slytherin undid the spell.

* * *

Lily sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, knowing she should be in class but not caring. She reached into her pocket and withdrew the crumpled peice of parchment, unfolded it, and read:

_Miss Evans,_

_ You have been ignoring my letters. _

_ Don't you want a pen pal? Someone_

_ to talk to openly? You know you can_

_ tell me anything. I've taken a liking _

_ to you and won't harm you... yet. I_

_ am still awaiting your answer to my_

_ proposal._

_ Tom Riddle_

She crumpled it and threw it in the fire. She took out the other letter and reread it, Tears stinging the back of her eyes for the first time in four years.

_Lily,_

_Mum said I had to write to_

_you so here. I decided to tell_

_you what I've been thinking_

_since you got your letter. You _

_were always different, weird, a_

_ freak. I hung out with you out_

_of pity. The letter from your freak_

_school just embelleshed that fact._

_Don't bother writing back. I'm busy_

_planning a wedding as Vernon proposed._

_Unfortunately, mum said you have_

_to come. If I had my way you would_

_never have heard from me since you_

_got that horrendous letter. Basically_

_saying, I hate you and never talk to_

_me ever again._

_ Petunia DURSLEY _

Lily stared at the page and moved her hand towards the fire, paused, then put the letter back in her pocket. She couldn't let her sister stop her from living her life. She stood and walked to Charms. She sat down in her seat just in time and felt eyes on her. Everyone knew she was always early for class so it was only natural for them to wonder why she almost late. She ignored them and worked on the Summoning Charms they were doing. She was a real natural at charms and she mastered the spell almost immediately so she spent the rest of Charms writing a reply to Petunia.

She knew it would probably just aggravate her, but she had to try. She didn't want it to be too rocky when she came home for the holidays. She bit her lip. What would Petunia do when she came home? Would she ignore her? Or would she be rude and insult her the entire time? Lily didn't know which was worse. She put her head in her hands and sighed. How could Petunia hate her for this? It wasn't even her fault. If Lily didn't go to Hogwarts, she wouldn't have been able to control her magic and lots of bad things would have happened. Her and Petunia had been best friends, and then magic came and split them.

Then she thought about the letter. Was it true? Was Petunia just her friend out of pity? Did she really hate her? Then, before Lilyy could stop it, a tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her cheek. She felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Sirius looking down at her. Ever since the ball, they had grown closer until they were practically brother and sister. She stood and threw her arms around him. She wasn't crying anymore, but she felt like she hadn't slept for a week. "What's up?" Sirius whispered in her ear. Lily pulled away from him and pulled out the letter from her sister. He read it and anfer passed through his eyes. He put an arm around her and led her out. Flitwick said nothing, as he had seen the tear.

* * *

James watched Lily in Charms. She seemed distracted but still performed the charm correctly. Then she sat down, wrote something, then put her head in her hands. He felt his heart ache for her and shook it off. he was sensitive... ish. That was all it was. He didn't care about her. Then he saw a drop fall on the page she was writing on and knew she was crying. Then he was confused. He had never seen Lily cry. ever. Then he saw Sirius go over to her. When she hugged him he felt a faint twist of anger. He figured it was just because Sirius had befriended his enemy. He watched as Lily showed Sirius a crumpled piece of paper. He watched as Sirius read it and anger passed through his eyes. He watched as Sirius led her from the room and felt the snger return, stronger this time. He sighed as he realized he couldn't ignore it anymore.

He liked Lily Evans.

* * *

The end! The chapter is finally done. WAHOO! I'll try to be quicker. I'm just waaay to lazy. Oh and the first person to get the right answer was... The-Delectable-May-Reach. Congrats! You get to come up with an OC for their DADA teacher. You also get a virtual cookie. And a smile:). And virtual rasberry jam.

The prize for this next question is the privilege of getting to be right.

What is the pattern with all of the DADA teacher's teaching methods?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Gangnam Style, the song To Have A Home from AVPM and... whatever you recognize.**

**AN I was bored in class and decided to write this totally random chapter that has nothing to do with anything. This'll happen whenever I get writers block. I have tons at the ready.**

* * *

Sirius was bored. Remus and Lily were studying (blech), Peter was, who knows where, James was sulking over his newfound crush on Lily, Alice was with Frank, Mary was with Meghnad, and Adhira was sharpening her pointy stick. He decided to get some food and went to the kitchen. "Hello, dear House-elves! how art thou this fine morn?" The House- elves, who were used to him by now, ignored him and handed him a cheese platter. As he was about to take a bite, the door opened and Albus Dumbledore entered. Sirius let out a rather unmanly shriek and hid behind a giant ham. The Headmaster chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Mr. Black. You're not in trouble. I take it this is your cheese?" Sirius stepped forward and nodded. "Yessery, Al. So... What's up?"

"Oh, just getting some hot cocoa."

"Cool. Question, have you seen a hyrax anywhere?"

"Sorry?"

"A hyrax. You know, part raccoon, part... some other animal."

"No, sorry. Can't say I have."

"Good, 'Cause if you did I'd be seriously worried."

Dumbledore chuckled and finished his drink. "Well, I'd best be going. Good day, Mr. Black." Sirius pouted and said, "Al! I thought we were one a first name basis!" Dumbledore smiled. "Very well, Sirius." He left and Sirius continued eating. He was almost done when a bright light filled the room. When it was gone, Sirius saw a beautiful woman with long yellow gold hair and warm brown eyes standing before him. "Sirius Black," she whispered. Sirius bowed. "Yes, pretty lady?"

"I, the goddess of cheese, need your help."

"Why? What happened to cheese?"

"It is becoming extinct."

"*gasp* No! How?!"

"I know. It is devastating. Now, are you willing to help?"

"Certainly, Miss..."

"Parmarella. So, do you know where cheese comes from?"

"Of course. You plant this little seed and it becomes a cheese tree. Duh!"

"Very good. Unfortunately, we can't find anymore cheese seeds and the last cheese tree is dying."

"What must I do?"

"You must scour the earth until you find at least two seeds."

"I accept the mission."

"Good. When you are done, take a bite of gouda."

"Yum, my favorite!"

"I thought it was Parmesan?"

"That too."

There was another flash and Parmarella was gone.

Sirius gathered some food in a pack to take with him and went to start outside. He went to the broomshed and peeked inside. He glanced around and took a step forward. Suddenly, he was falling. Then it went black. Siriusly black.

* * *

When he finally came round he thought he was dead because it definitly seemed as though he was in heaven. The grass was made of Red Vines, there were caves made of peanut brittle, trees made of chocolate, and cotton candy clouds. He stood and walked for a while until he saw a river of some strange caramel-brown liquid. He knelt next to it and took a sip. It tasted fizzy, sweet, and caffeinated. _Coke,_ he thought.

He stood and walked along some more until he saw something that made his jaw drop. It was a tree. A normal tree. Except, instead of fruit it was cheese. _Lots of Cheese._There was every kind of cheese he could think of: American, Cheddar, Colby Jack, Pepperjack, Monterey Jack, Anejo, Chihuahua, Cotija, Criollo, Panela, Lingallin, Oaxaca and so many others... **(AN Sorry, getting carried away. I LOVE cheese.) **Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. Parmarella.

_This is your homeland, Sirius. You and another child were here as happy puppies when one day, a curse was put upon you. You and the girl were sent to Earth as drops of rain. You fell in a glass of water which your supposed 'mother' drank, and you were born as a human. We don't know what happened to th girl._

Sirius looked around awestruck. This was where he came from? This was why he was different? He opened his mouth to sing:

Home  
I've heard the word before  
It's never meant much more  
Than just a thing I've never had

A place  
They say, hey, know your place  
But I've never had a place to even know  
Or a face that I could go to  
If I needed someone there...

I'm laughing  
It's hard to hide a smile  
My god, it's been a while  
Since I have had a reason to

To think  
It's been here all along  
Somewhere to belong  
And a reason  
A something to believe in...

I've finally found it  
A place where I'm wanted...  
This must be how it feels  
To have a home

I used to dream about it  
But never schemed or counted  
On fantasies or wishes  
It breaks a man to see what he misses

And so many nights I'd pray  
For a better life, and a better day  
But I never thought that it'd come true  
It's finally here and I don't know what to do...  
And I'm trying not to cry

This must be how it feels  
To have a home

I've finally made it  
I've hoped and I've waited  
And for the first time in my life  
I don't feel so alone

My heart starts to heal  
To know this is real  
This is how it must feel  
To have a home...

Who was the girl, he thought as he finished. Suddenly he remembered a conversation he had earlier. Adhira loves coke. _Adhira. _They were soulmates. He smiled. He conjured up a basket and filled it with some of everything for her. Then he remembered his IMPORTANT mission and walked up to The Tree.

When he was in front of it he pulled out his wand and said, 'Accio cheese seeds!' Three pebble like yellow objects flew out of the earth and into Sirius' outstretched hand. Smiling, he picked some gouda off the tree and bit into it. It was the most delicious thing he ever tasted and he closed his eyes, savouring every bite...

'Hem hem.' Sirius opened his eyes to see Parmarella looking at him expectantly. He smiled sheepishly and knelt, presenting her with the seeds. Parmarella smiled. 'Well done, Sirius,' she said. 'When you are ready to leave, have some Monterey Jack.' There was a bright flash and she was gone. Sirius sighed and looked around. He packed some extra of everything and took some Monterey Jack. He started feeling dizzy and looked to the sky. On a cloud he saw Lily and James doing yoga. On another was a GIRAFFE **(AN My friend is obsessed with giraffes, cacti, and girafficorn, giraffe unicorn) **dancing to Gangnam style. On another was a hyrax knitting by a fire. Then it went black. Siriusly black.

* * *

When he awoke, he was back in the broomshed. he got up and ran back to the castle to see everyone there for dinner. He ran to his friends and started jumping up and down in excitement **(AN Review if you've done this)**. "Guess what, guys? I SAVED THE WORLD FROM CHEESE EXTINCTION!" His friends all rolled their eyes and went back to their food. Sirius frowned and sat between Adhira and Remus. Suddenly, he smiled and pulled out the basket from his home and gave it to Adhira.

Adhira's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around Sirius. "EHRMEHRGEHRD! THANK YOU! THESE ARE ALL MY FAVORITE FOODS! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Sirius winked and turned to pour some cheese on his potatoes. _Oh, cheese, _he thought as he took a bite. _How could I live without you?_

* * *

**AN Please review and tell me about a time when you were insanely hyper. Best story gets a special prize.**

** LoR**


End file.
